


T'hy'la I'm Sorry

by ReformedTsundere



Series: Star Trek Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Established Relationship, Jim is not as big of a slut as people think, M/M, a little fluff, bonded, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: Spock fucks up a little bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from my Tumblr.

“Well, you’ve done it Spock, now you have to live with it.” Leonard McCoy stated, his voice monotone, anger just beneath the surface. If he were a more rash man he’d have hit the Vulcan.

“I was simply stating facts Doctor,” they were both still watching where Jim had left the mess hall. 

The Captain hadn’t left in some dramatic huff, he hadn’t left yelling and screaming, he’d simply turned stony face, stood up from the table, leaving his food, and left.

“Yeah well, next time you wanna “state facts” about Jim’s sex life, maybe don’t make him sound like he spreads his legs for anyone that happens to walk by!” Spock raised an eyebrow at the doctor’s choice of phrase, a few heads turned in their direction.

“My comment was not meant to-” Leonard cuts him off with hand.

“It doesn’t matter what your comment meant Spock. It was how the Captain took it.” Spock looked confused again, head cocked slightly to the side as though he were finally processing what the other man was trying to get across to him.

Spock said nothing, simply sat still, brows furrowing together. Leonard let a gruff noise pass through his gritted teeth.

“I thought you Vulcan’s were supposed to be smarter than this Spock. Now get your green blooded, hobgoblin ass up and go after him.” Spock opened his mouth to protest but Leonard shot him the coldest look he could muster and something in it must have snapped Spock back into the reality of the situation. The Vulcan stood. Excusing himself from the table to head towards Jim’s quarters.

It took him two point three minutes longer to reach the Captain’s room than it should have. Spock gathered that it must have been his lapse in concentration that caused the slow movement of his body.

He thought back to earlier in their lunch when they had been talking, Jim laughing about Orions and their superiorly talented tongues. Spock remembered making the comment that Jim must have spent many nights with many different species in order to determine that Orions had the superior skills. He remembered the way that Jim’s face shutter off, the light dimming behind his eyes as the smile faded from his face. He’d looked hurt at Spock’s remark and Spock had been very confused, that was until he had used his two point three minutes to analyse the Captain’s reaction. If he were more human Spock might have cursed aloud at his own ignorance.

Spock stood in front of Jim’s door and pressed the buzzer once. There were three beats of silence before Spock heard a faint call from the other side of the door, allowing him entrance into the room.

Spock stepped into Jim’s quarters and searched for the Captain. The blonde was sitting on the end of his bed, elbows on his knees, chin held by his hands, staring blankly at the wall. The closed-off look, yet to disappear from his face.

They both remained silent until Jim let out a wet sounding sigh. Spock recognized that the other might have been crying. It pained the other to know that he was the cause of it.

“Is that… is that what you really think of me?” Spock took a step further into the room, a hand outstretched, he wanted to grab the human and pull him against his body.

“Jim. I did not mean for my comment to cause you such distress.” Jim snapped his blue eyes up to the Vulcan. He was suddenly angry as he rose from the bed.

“I’m not someone who sleeps around Spock! And to have you… to have _you_ / say something like that. You can’t understand how that feels.” Spock can feel the sudden distress in their bond and a whine passed from his lips. Never, not once since they had formed the mental link had it wavered in such a way. Spock grabbed Jim up in his hand and pulled the angry human to his chest.

“I did not… I have never… I could never… Jim…” the uncertainty that was pulsing and shaking the bond between them had Spock clenching his eyes in pain. “T’hy’la, I have never thought so little of you. It was a missed attempt at humor.” Jim was still angry, held against his chest, struggling feebly against Spock to break away from the contact. Eventually, knowing that Spock wouldn't let him up from the embrace, Jim sunk into his chest.

Jim could feel Spock’s panic, just as much as what he had been feeling and tried to calm his mind. He still loved Spock, he always would, but he’d been angry, devastated in thinking that Spock believed Jim had countless sexual affairs, as most of the crew did.

Of course, they had formed the bond, they  _knew_ / one another, but not all memories were shared so Spock couldn’t have known that he wasn’t as promiscuous as the rest of the crew believed him to be and to have the other think he was had almost broken Jim’s heart. Never had he let those rumours touch him till that moment.

“I don’t sleep around,” Jim mumbled into the other's chest. Spock was calmer in those moments, the shaking in his hands had stopped when Jim had settled into his hold.

“I know. I am sorry T’hy’la.” Jim smiled at the word.

The Captain said nothing as he pulled away gently from Spock’s embrace and pulled him towards the bed. James T. Kirk might not have been the sex-addict people assumed him to be, but never in his life had the man turned down the opportunity for make-up sex. Especially not with his ridiculously attractive Vulcan bondmate.


End file.
